


East of Eden

by shirasade



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angels, Coming In Pants, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm going with Banks, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Season/Series 02, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Whipping, mention of Alex Lannon/Claire Riesen, so is Noma's last name Walker or Banks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Lannon and his angels. (This was supposed to be a simple threesome PWP, but apparently I have feels that need expressing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen all episodes (yet), because the show is a bit uneven, quality-wise, but the concept intrigues me. Also, I’m shallow. C’mon - there’s _angels_ , and they’re gorgeous! ;) Title from Genesis 3, 24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex didn’t know how he’d caught Michael’s eyes, but then, the appetites of Vega’s archangel were legendary among the Archangel Corps, so maybe it had just been dumb luck. Or bad luck, depending on the day, Alex really wasn’t sure.

Alex didn’t know how he’d caught Michael’s eyes, but then, the appetites of Vega’s archangel were legendary among the Archangel Corps, so maybe it had just been dumb luck. Or bad luck, depending on the day, Alex really wasn’t sure.

Maybe that was what started it - Alex sneaking out once again, getting caught on the way back in. Punishment always followed, but on this day, for some reason, Michael was there and took the whip, dismissing the lieutenant with a nod. 

“Stand for your punishment, Sergeant Lannon,” the angel’s cool voice came floating through the air, making the hairs on the back of Alex’ neck rise. He found himself on his feet without even thinking about it, pulled like a puppet on a string and cursing himself inwardly for once again forgetting the sheer strength of Michael’s presence. Lowering his head, he braced himself for the lashes, hoping almost against hope that those inhuman hands knew restraint and how much a mortal body could take. 

When it came, it was both better and worse than he’d expected, the pain so sharp it almost felt like a line of fire across Alex’ back, quickly followed by a second and third that drove the breath from Alex’ body. His pained groan turned into a moan of relief when Michael stopped as suddenly as he’d begun. The whip hit the ground with a snap, and for some reason the noise made Alex’ knees give out. He’d already been holding onto the table for support, but he’d have slid to the ground nonetheless if it hadn’t been for the pair of hands suddenly holding him upright.

It felt as if Michael had crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye - and maybe he had, even if Alex had only ever seen the angel move at human speed. They stood like this, motionless, Alex’ entire weight held effortlessly in what was almost an embrace, and Alex could actually feel Michael’s breath in his hair. It was cool, just like the rest of him, but after the burn of the whip the sensation was welcome, and Alex allowed himself to relax into it just a little bit.

He didn’t know why he was so affected, being no stranger to the lash, yet somehow it had never felt quite like this. He could still feel every stroke as if it had branded his flesh, seared right through his uniform, and in Michael’s arms pain changed into something altogether less straight-forward. It caused Alex to shiver when Michael finally broke the silence: “Why make me do this, Alex?”

The archangel’s voice was steady as always, no hint of emotion coloring it, and Alex found himself completely at a loss for words. What answer did he want, this strange being who was still holding Alex upright as if he weighed no more than a child, and why did he care? Later, Alex couldn’t have said why he acted like he did, except maybe that suddenly frustration had welled up in him, long-held anger he usually did his best to contain, especially towards his superiors. And there was no one more superior than Michael.

Right then, however, Alex simply turned, dislodging Michael’s arms and standing completely on his own two feet, even if he couldn’t put much distance between them, being caught between the table and the unmovable object that was the angel. He just about stopped himself from raising a hand and poking an accusing finger into the black-clad chest so close in front of him, but there was no denying the heat in his voice: “ _Make_ you do this? Last time I checked, no one can _make_ you do anything. Or did someone hold an empyrean blade to your throat and _make_ you whip me for doing what this city should be doing - get supplies for V1s.”

“So that’s what you’re doing outside the walls, hunting for supplies.” Michael’s reply was calm as always, his only visible reaction the slight raise of an eyebrow, and he made no move to step back, apparently unaware of pesky human customs like personal space. Alex was beginning to feel seriously claustrophobic, Michael’s presence close to overwhelming. Yet a curious part of him made him inhale deeply, wanting to find out what an angel smelled like. 

It was a smell as inhuman as the being it emanated from, sharp and clean, like the ozone-laden air after a lightning storm, and once again Alex shivered. Being so close, there was no mistaking the fact that Michael noticed, and suddenly Alex found himself crowded against the table, forced to sit on top of it to avoid being pressed hip to chest to a very looming angel. Still, there was no avoiding Michael’s eyes changing color - nor the erection pushing into Alex’ thigh.

Unaccountably, the first thought that came to Alex was that the angel’s cock seemed to be rock-hard and of an impressive length. He flushed hotly and tried to move away, fixing his eyes firmly onto a spot somewhere above Michael’s left shoulder. Yet once again Michael didn’t take any notice of Alex’ intentions, instead long fingers came up and forced Alex to meet the angel’s cool gaze, a complete contrast to the heat of his body. Yet more shivers erupted all over Alex body as Michael’s breath wafted over his face: “Interesting. And probably a bad idea. And yet…”

He seemed to be talking more to himself, but Alex could no longer deny that he, too, was hard. At some point pain had shifted to anger had shifted to arousal, or maybe the lines had never been quite that clear where Michael was concerned. He took a deep breath, unsure whether he wanted to say something or do something, even if it was just to push the angel back and get the hell out of this room. Instead, he found himself caught by the scrutiny with which Michael regarded him, as well as his own sudden desire, so intense he could taste it.

Then the grip on his chin tightened, lifting his face until Michael’s lips covered his. Even as Alex gasped and allowed a questing tongue entry, a strong body pushed open his thighs and inserted itself between them. This brought their erections into alignment, and if Alex had had any lingering doubts, they dissipated at the hot spark of lust that shut through him at the contact. He brought his hands up and slid them under Michael’s shirt, exploring silky smooth skin and puckered nipples, although he found himself strangely shy to move to the angel’s back, all too aware of the wings, invisible and untouchable but somehow always present.

Right then Michael’s own hands slipped around him and slid up, tracing delicately over the lines the whip had left, reigniting the burning fire there. Except this time it wasn’t painful at all, and Alex moaned loudly, hips bucking upwards. He could have sworn Michael’s lips curved into a smile against his neck, but then an impossibly strong hand gripped his butt and lifted him off the table easily, the other still splayed over the lash marks, its touch surprisingly cool. 

Their cocks rocked together, rubbing against one another through too many frustrating layers of fabric, but neither one of them took the time to undress. Alex was dimly aware of the sounds he was making, which were echoing embarrassingly loud through the small room, while Michael remained completely silent except for the noises his mouth made as he licked and sucked along Alex’ neck, covering every inch not covered by the uniform. When he caught an earlobe between his teeth and none-too-gently pulled, Alex half-screamed and fell apart, his climax washing over him in waves.

Unthinkingly he tightened his legs around Michael’s slim hips, his back arching, and even in the midst of his orgasm, Alex was incredibly turned on by the fact that Michael was still holding him a couple of inches above the table without even breaking a sweat. 

When he finally recovered some of his senses, Alex pulled Michael into another kiss, sliding his lips over the angel’s, hot and messy, his fingers digging into Michael’s scalp, messing up his hair. Then he dropped his legs and pushed Michael back just enough for him to be able to slide off the table and fall to his knees. The angel let himself be manhandled, eyes unreadable, but his cock pulsed heavily in Alex’ mouth, and Alex relaxed his throat and took him in as far as possible, using his right hand to cover the base of it, unable to swallow it all.

Michael was smooth there, with just a few hairs tickling the back of Alex’ hand, and his taste was both familiar and completely foreign, salt-bitter semen tinged with the same edge of lightning. Alex moaned around the thickness that was almost choking him, wondering whether it might be possible for him to get hard again so quickly after coming, but then Michael tightened the grip his hands had on Alex’ head in warning and Alex’ mouth was flooded with more than he could possibly swallow. 

He coughed and released Michael, who, impossibly, was still hard and pulled him to his feet, into a kiss that left Alex light-headed. Michael then proceeded to clean him with mouth and tongue, kissing and licking until all that was left of the angel’s seed was some stickiness. Much more uncomfortable was the sensation of Alex’ own come plastering his underwear to his body, and slowly reality began to set in once again.

However, it was strangely difficult to become truly embarrassed when the other person, appearing completely unruffled, tucked his erection away, smoothed his hair and simply said: “Come to the Stratosphere, Alex. The bathing facilities there are much more adequate than those in the Archangel Corps quarters. Also, I find that I’m not done with you yet.”

Swallowing hard, Alex felt anticipation stir in his belly, and nodded. Before he left, however, his eyes were drawn one last time to the whip that had started it all. Seeing everything, as always, Michael lifted an elegant eyebrow, making Alex shiver once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: More Alex/Michael, but also Alex/Noma and Alex/Noma/Michael (mentions of Alex/Claire). Not necessarily in that order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corps members on guard duty knew him, knew he’d had pretty much unrestricted access to the archangel even before rumors of the strange new markings on his body began flying around, and simply waved him through, not even bothering to announce him. They also didn’t bother warning him about the sight that met him inside.

Admittedly, these days Alex spent more time being frustrated or furious with Michael, but no matter how much had changed since the tattoos had appeared and the archangel had dropped to his knees before Alex, incidentally not a first although usually not done in such a public setting, there was no denying the pull he still felt whenever Michael was near. 

It probably shouldn’t surprise him, since it hadn’t lessened when Alex had fallen in love with Claire - beautiful, sweet, _human_ Claire, whose duties to the city were pulling her away from him a bit more every day - despite the pangs of his conscience every time he’d found himself spread out on Michael’s vast bed. There was something intoxicating about being the focus of the angel’s attentions, and these attentions had only intensified after the revelation of the Chosen One, now extending well past the bedroom or whatever flat surface Michael had cornered Alex against. 

But then, apparently Michael had been paying attention all along, even during those years of hard struggle for survival, when Alex had thought himself completely alone. It caused icy rage to well up in him whenever he remembered the days of nearly starving as a V1, of knowing himself abandoned, not just by his father but by all of Vega. Yet still Michael always managed to turn ice to fire, his mouth claiming Alex over and over, until he could feel nothing, see nothing except for the deceptively slim figure whose wings would sometimes spread out above him, filling his eyes like Michael’s cock filled his ass, just as Alex fell apart with seemingly never-ending shudders. 

No matter how often he saw them, unfolding black and majestic from the invisible space between Michael’s shoulder blades, they never failed to inspire something too close to awe for Alex’ comfort. Michael already held too many of the cards in this strange dance they danced, and despite Alex’ continuing protestations that he wanted no part of his destiny, sometimes he was glad for the endless fascination the tattoos seemed to hold for Michael. It made him feel more in control when he caught Michael staring at them, or felt his fingers trace them as if of their own volition, following the lines of script neither one of them could read just as he’d done with every lash of the whip Alex had acquired since that first time.

It also helped that these moments were the closest to peace Alex came these days, and so, despite his own misgivings about once more ignoring all their issues for the sake of what he did his best to view as only sex, he made his way up to the Stratosphere after a particularly frustrating day of eight-ball hunting. The Corps members on guard duty knew him, knew he’d had pretty much unrestricted access to the archangel even before rumors of the strange new markings on his body began flying around, and simply waved him through, not even bothering to announce him. They also didn’t bother warning him about the sight that met him inside.

Only partially obscured by the billowing curtains around Michael’s bed, there was the familiar sight of the angel’s nude body, long and lean, the muscles of his thighs rippling, his firm ass clenching as he fucked himself deep and deeper into the woman crouching on all fours before him. Michael looked even paler than usual in comparison to her darker skin, skin Alex knew from experience tasted like sweat and gun oil, like cinnamon and honey, and even as he stared in shock, he felt his blood rush south, make his cock spring to life. He didn’t know who was more beautiful in this moment, Michael or Noma.

A strangled moan escaped him, and Noma’s head whipped around, wide dark eyes meeting his, even as Michael tightened his grip on her hips and Alex could see the tidal waves of an orgasm begin to wash through her. A keening cry uttered from her lips, a noise Alex himself had had the privilege to evoke many, many times before, in moments stolen between grueling shifts, finding comfort and maybe even something more, before Noma retreated to _just friends_ , before Claire’s appearance in Alex’ life, like the sun blotting out the moon. Yet right now, staring wide-eyed, rooted to the spot while his best friend fell apart on the archangel’s cock, Alex couldn’t help but wonder whether he’d have given her up so easily if Noma hadn’t pulled away with such quiet deliberation. 

Their eyes remained locked with one another, and Alex licked his lips, cupping himself through his uniform pants, already achingly hard. He could also feel Michael’s gaze on him, its touch heavy as always, but it wasn’t until Noma bowed her head, dark hair falling over her flushed face like a curtain, that Alex looked up, unsurprised when there was no trace of self-consciousness on his face and no double meaning in his grave voice: “Alex. I believe you and Noma already know each other.”

Noma actually laughed at that, although the sound was somewhat muffled by the pillow she was hiding her face in, and finally moved away from the angel. Alex’ eyes were drawn to the sight of Michael’s erection sliding from her body with a wet noise, and he swallowed, suddenly desperate to taste what had to be a unique mix of flavors, Michael’s and Noma’s essences combined. 

Straightening his shoulders, he came to a decision and pushed aside any remaining traces of embarrassment, as well as the many questions he had. He hadn’t even known Noma ever interacted directly with Michael, but he’d get the answers out of his friend later. Right now he undressed as quickly as possible, somewhat hindered by the trembling arousal that had his dick strain painfully against cloth and not helped by the weight of two pairs of eyes. Michael’s were unreadable as always, although they’d taken on the dark color that usually indicated he was experiencing whatever the angelic equivalent of desire was, but Noma’s were dancing with many emotions, amusement and lust being chief among them as she rested her head on one of Michael’s thighs and watched intently as Alex stripped.

The moment Alex was naked he crossed over to the bed, pushing aside the gauzy curtains and kneeling on the edge of the soft mattress. There was a moment’s hesitation during which he hovered undecided between the two people on the bed, but before it could become uncomfortable, Noma made the decision for him. She raised herself onto her knees and grabbed his head between her hands, diving in for a kiss that made Alex forget everything around him for a moment. However when long fingers wrapped themselves around his hard cock he cursed into Noma’s mouth and collapsed sideways against Michael’s chest. The angel’s mouth moved between the two of them, sucking on Alex’ neck and ears the way he knew made him buck helplessly only to switch to Noma, capturing a peaked nipple, which Alex remembered clearly never failed to get his friend wet and quivering. 

Noma’s hands weren’t idle either, one sliding around Alex back to squeeze his ass cheeks and tease the crack between them, a dry fingertip inching inside, while her other hand jerked Michael off with sure, quick movements. The angel’s erection looked even bigger than usual in Norma’s smaller grip, and Alex gathered enough brainpower to add his hand to hers. The other traveled down Noma’s body, pausing to cup her beautiful breasts, then continued on until he could feel her renewed arousal. She gasped and attacked his mouth with renewed vigor when he trailed over her clit, teasing and playing as if it hadn’t been years since they’d last done this.

It was Michael who broke the circle, pulling away and reaching over to where Alex knew a bottle of lube was always stashed. Anticipation ran hotly through Alex and he pushed hungrily against Noma, toppling them over and covering her with his body, his cock sliding easily between her thighs, making them both gasp and moan, but not yet breaching her. Her legs came up to wrap tightly around his hips, reminding him of the strength in her deceptively small body, of the countless times she’d been the one to topple him, both in training and in play. It never failed to send tiny shivers of heat down his spine, and for a long moment he had to squeeze his eyes shut and focus to keep from tumbling over the edge already.

Then Michael was back, fingers cool and slick, opening Alex with the familiar burn he’d come to crave, and Noma’s laughter vibrated low and throaty against his ear. At the same time Michael finally pushed in, Noma tilted her pelvis and welcomed Alex inside her body, and Alex’ arms threatened to give way from the twin sensations washing through him. However, before he was completely overwhelmed Michael’s hands slid around his shoulders, giving just enough support to stop him from collapsing atop Noma, when the angel began thrusting in earnest.

Every snap of his slim hips almost removed Michael’s hard cock from Alex’ body, only to be sheathed again completely, unerringly sliding across Alex’ prostate, stoking the fire burning inside Alex’ belly, sending it racing across his skin. Simultaneously, Michael’s movements sent Alex’ own erection deep into Noma, ever thrust met with a rocking of her hips, and her fingers dug deep into his shoulders, pinpricks that he could have sworn followed the lines of his tattoos. She was tight around him, surrounding him until Alex felt as if he was drowning inside her, while Michael covered them both, a silent yet looming presence in contrast to their increasingly loud groans, Noma’s stream of curses mixing with Alex’ wordless moans.

Suddenly, the very air at Alex’ back seemed to change, and Noma’s eyes, who’d been fixed on Alex, pupils blown, widened in what seemed to be both complete awe and a soul-deep longing. It was reflected in her dark brown gaze that Alex first saw that Michael had unfurled his wings, their shadow blocking out the ever-present myriad of city lights, leaving only candle-light to play over inky black feathers. 

Familiar tightness coiled inside Alex at the sight, distracting him so much that he almost missed it when Michael thrust one last time and came, spilling himself deep inside Alex. It was startling because the angel was rarely the first one to come, but then, Alex didn’t know how long Michael and Noma had been fucking before he came along, and it didn’t matter anyhow, because Alex knew himself to be not far behind.

Catching Noma’s mouth hungrily with his own, he felt rather than saw Michael folding his wings again. Still the cock inside him remained hard, although Michael ceased directing their movements, letting Alex and Noma set the pace instead, following their rhythm easily with that fluid grace that marked his very being. Alex never knew whether Michael was even aware of how frustrating it could be for a human male that the angel appeared to have complete control over when and for how long he stayed aroused - if the hardness of his cock even had anything to do with arousal at all. However, it meant that Alex remained stretched by that thick length, filled to the brink, so at this moment he couldn’t bring himself to care overmuch, especially since Noma’s muscles had begun tightening around him in a way he knew announced her nearing completion as well.

One of Michael’s hands left Alex’ shoulder and slid down his chest, tweaking his nipples just this side of too rough before traveling further until he reached the spot where Alex was disappearing into Noma. A curse escaped Alex when Michael’s long fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, teasing his balls while his thumb played over Noma’s clit. Noma’s eyes slid shut, her face taking on a look of sheer ecstasy, and she came, waves and waves of her orgasm making her whole body jerk and shudder. Alex would have been helpless to follow her over the edge, but suddenly the grip around his erection tightened, Michael easily stopping him from coming.

Another profanity escaped Alex, this one much less complimentary, but there was nothing he could do, the archangel’s control complete, and he found himself pulled back, cock sliding out of Noma with a wet noise, and onto Michael’s lap, still pierced by the angel’s unwavering erection. Noma regained enough of her senses to protest the separation, but Michael’s voice was firm, carrying a warning undertone Alex was too turned on to even try to decipher: “Noma. Not inside you.”

Biting her lip, still swollen from Alex’ kisses, Noma finally shrugged and sat up, rearranging herself on her knees in front of the two men. Then, with a wink at Alex, she bowed down and wrapped her lips around his waiting cock. Michael released his grip, and Alex could have wept with gratitude, feeling as if he’d been cresting just on the edge for far too long, almost since he’d entered the room what felt like eons ago. Noma’s mouth was as good as he remembered, her tongue busy swirling intricate designs along the sensitive skin, interspersed with her relaxing her throat and easily taking him all the way in. 

Throwing his head back, Alex let his entire weight be supported by Michael, who held him easily with one hand across his chest, applying excruciating pressure to his nipples, the other stroking Noma’s hair almost tenderly. The angel’s teeth grazed Alex’ exposed throat, and he slowly moved his hips, rocking up into Alex, every movement sending a spark of pleasure through the human. Alex keened, unable to stop himself, and Noma chuckled around him, the vibrations sending Alex careening even further out of control. Then, completely unexpected, Noma’s right hand darted forward, palm flat, and the hard slap of it against his thigh zinged through Alex like the crack of Michael’s whip. Shouting, he came, pouring himself down Noma’s throat.

It seemed to go on and on, and when he finally opened his eyes again and tried to orient himself, he was lying on his back, cradled against Michael, who thankfully appeared to have finally slid out of Alex sometime in the interim, and with Noma’s head resting on his chest, her body warm and heavy against his. Alex was still breathing hard, as if he’d just gone three rounds with an eight-ball, and he could feel her lips curve into a smile: “You always did like the slapping.”

“He has a similar reaction to the whip, if used lightly,” Michael replied, voice dry, and Alex groaned in embarrassment, blushing despite his resolve not to let the angel goad him like that. But Noma just laughed and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips, giving him just the smallest taste of himself intermingled with herself and what was unmistakably Michael, before pushing herself off the bed, and somehow it was all alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: mostly Alex/Noma. Also, Gabriel (but not in a smutty way).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Gabriel's Eyrie, while she grumbled and glared during the day, at night Noma never hesitated to spread her wings over Alex, cocooning them both.

Going to Gabriel’s Eyrie had undoubtedly been one of Alex’ less brilliant ideas. At the time he hadn’t felt he had a choice, what with Claire pregnant with his child, Noma captured and Michael leaving in the aftermath of wreaking carnage at House Thorn. He still woke with a gasp some nights remembering the way the archangel had stared at him across Becca Thorn’s body as if he was a stranger. Alex had come _this_ close to killing his mentor, and wouldn’t Jeep, the one from his dream, have been proud of him?

In the end it had been the chasm of pain that suddenly opened in Michael’s eyes that stayed his hand, for all that it had only been visible to one so used to trying to read the angel as Alex was, and he’d been left standing looking up into the night sky, cold with the certainty of what he had to do next. Michael would need to find a different road to atone for his sins, new and old, for now the path of the Chosen One lay with the archangel’s brother.

His arrival had been greeted with about as much warmth as he’d expected, lesser and higher angels alike watching him with distrust and not a small amount of disdain, at least after the first awe over seeing the tattoos had disappeared. Only Gabriel had been happy to welcome Alex, disgustingly satisfied with himself for having been right, and Uriel kept regarding him like a hawk watching a particularly juicy mouse. It all made for rather uncomfortable circumstances, and Alex didn’t dare let down his guard for even one second.

Probably unsurprisingly, the one least happy of all to see him had been Noma, which hurt more than it should. However, at least Alex had the comfort of knowing that his presence improved her life, since Gabriel felt no compunction about using her to secure Alex’ cooperation. He quickly learned that, while Alex accepted all sorts of physical discomfort for himself with the goal of divining meaning from the tattoos, he stopped participating the moment Noma was threatened. It also meant that, after spending a day exerting himself enough to satisfy Gabriel, at night Alex got to sleep next to Noma. It was a cell, but while it kept them in, it also kept out any curious eight-balls, enabling Alex to get the closest to relaxed he was likely to achieve while trapped in this cold mountain.

And while she grumbled and glared during the day, at night Noma never hesitated to spread her wings over Alex, cocooning them both. Alex could never not stare at them, too enthralled by how soft and warm the black feathers were, especially considering they were strong enough to hold off bullets. When he carefully reached up and trailed a gentle finger over them, Noma laughed quietly and pulled him closer, close enough he could feel her breath fanning over his face. She kissed him, barely a brush of lips, yet Alex shivered and blindly pushed his mouth against hers, suddenly hungry for touch that wasn’t painful or clinical.

He could feel the moment Noma gave in, her lips softening along with her entire body, allowing his tongue easy entry. She tasted exactly the way he remembered, but for the first time he wondered how he’d never noticed that, underneath everything that made her entirely _Noma_ , there was an undertone of that sharp ozone flavor Alex always associated with Michael. It wasn’t as if he’d lacked the opportunities to compare the two of them, and the memories of two bodies surrounding him completely, of filling and being filled, served to switch his mindset firmly from comfort to arousal.

Feeling him harden against her thigh, Noma chuckled into his mouth, one of his favorite sounds, and slung a long, muscular leg over his hip, making him gasp and her laugh even more. There hadn’t been enough smiling in recent weeks, and Alex found himself smiling, too, even as he pushed up Noma’s dirty tank top until it bunched under her armpits, giving him access to her black bra. Rubbing his thumb over first one then the other nipple, he could feel them harden through the fabric and heard her breath hitch.

His other hand found the curve of her waist, slid around to cup her firm ass and pull her firmly towards him, increasing the friction against his quickly hardening cock and making him gasp. Noma wasn’t passive either, slim fingers making quick work of his zipper, unhooking the clasp of her bra behind her back. Her right breast fit perfectly into Alex’ palm, and he leaned down, mouthing his way down Noma’s neck until he could capture the other one with his lips. She shivered and moaned softly, her hand coming up to grab the back of his head and hold him there. Alex grinned, biting her nipple gently, knowing she’d always enjoyed it when he lavished her breasts with attention.

After a long moment Noma let him come up, their tongues meeting and sliding against one another. Then Noma’s hand wrapped around Alex’ erection, stroking firmly, and his head fell onto her shoulder with a drawn-out groan that would have echoed too loudly through their cell but came out muffled. When they’d turned to their sides, Noma had retracted one of her wings, but the other was still hovering above them, shielding them. From this close, Alex could see every single detail, so black it was almost blue, and it was just as mesmerizing as whenever Michael had shown his wings.

“What does it feel like?” he asked quietly, and Noma’s hand on his cock stilled, although she didn’t let go. Carefully Alex ran two fingers over the black feathers, following the grain, feeling the difference between barb and shaft, silk and steel. Noma’s eyes slid shut, and she pressed an impossibly tender kiss to Alex’ lips. He could feel her smile against his mouth and repeated the petting motion, only to be rewarded by a long inhale that was almost a sigh. Then her hand started moving again, but more gently, mirroring their kiss, which was sweet and slow like molasses.

Warmth spread all through Alex’ body, down to his very bones, making the myriad of aches and pains from Gabriel’s harsh lessons disappear into the background, pleasure replacing frustration. Carefully he slipped the hand not caressing her wing into Noma’s pants, finding her warm and wet, welcoming first two then three fingers easily as he began fucking into her. 

Gasping, Noma’s movements sped up, and she trailed her free hand around his back and into the back of his pants. When she teased his hole, it was Alex’ turn to moan, a sound Noma swallowed eagerly, and they rocked back and forth, settling into a rhythm that turned smoldering embers of desire into bright flames, fire in Alex’ veins. No longer capable of gentleness, he relinquished his hold on the wing above and gripped Noma’s leg instead, still slung over his hip, anchoring her to him. Release crashed through him, and he tore his mouth from Noma’s, burying his face in the crook of her neck while she held him until his shaking subsided.

Finally, he disentangled himself from her embrace, removing his hand from her dripping center, but only to slide down her body. She lifted her pelvis eagerly, allowing him to pull down her pants, just far enough to give him access. Noma’s nails dug into his shoulder, pricks of pleasure-pain that intensified when he buried his face between her legs, his hands holding down her bucking hips, his tongue drinking her hungrily. 

He’d done this before, although not as often as he’d have liked, due to the secrecy of their relationship in the Corps, and she tasted just as good as he remembered, spices and salt, her essence multiplied. Now that he knew she was an angel, he tried to find a trace of that clean ozone that was so characteristic of Michael, but no matter how deep he probed, it was all Noma. He could almost think her human, especially since she’d had to retract her wing when he’d rolled her onto her back. Anyone could see them, but Alex was beyond caring, and apparently so was Noma.

He slipped two fingers in next to his questing tongue and teased her clit, prompting a stream of soft curses and a tightening of the grip on his shoulders, one of Noma’s hands flying up to dig into his scalp, holding his head where she wanted him to. He did manage to move his lips up just a bit, enough to suck on the small spot that collected so many nerve endings. At this, a flood of Noma’s juices filled his mouth, her thighs tightening around his upper body convulsively as she fell apart. The sensation of being trapped by her angelic strength sent the blood in Alex’ body rush south, filling his cock, trapping it between his stomach and the ground. He groaned into Noma’s center, and her grip on his hair became painful, forcing him to just ride out her orgasm.

When she finally released her hold on him, Alex moved up her body, pressing some lazy kissed to her sweat-streaked skin. Apparently getting impatient, he found himself grabbed and pulled into a greedy kiss, the fervor of which made him chuckle even as Noma licked the taste of herself out of every nook and cranny of his mouth and face. Almost automatically, his erection, by now fully hard again and curving upwards, slid against the V of Noma’s legs, and she opened them willingly, inviting him in.

They came together forcefully, hips slamming together when Alex’ cock was buried completely in the tight heat he’d explored so hungrily before, and they set a pace that was almost frantic. Noma’s thighs came up to wrap around his middle, her arms looped around his neck, and she met him thrust for thrust, her voice hoarse in his ear. Then, with a swift movement, she flipped them over, and Alex found himself beneath but still inside her.

She rode him, quick and hard, and lightning raced through Alex’ veins, collecting at the bottom of his spine and coiling tightly. He managed to reach up and caress her breasts, clumsy with lust, but his hands fell uselessly to her hips when, fire blazing in her eyes, Noma unfurled her wings. The cell they were in was small, midnight-black feathers almost touching the walls, and awe mingled with Alex’ arousal, a mix reminiscent of sex with Michael.

He came with a shout, spilling himself inside Noma, and she ground down, muscles tightening and then releasing as she followed suite. In climax, her wings disappeared again, and Alex gathered her to him, letting his hands stroke the smooth skin that so recently had sprouted feathers. He’d never quite dared to explore this spot with Michael, and when Noma pressed a contented kiss to his lips he wondered whether he ever would. But then a hand came up to slap his cheek none-too-gently, and Alex couldn’t hold back a bark of laughter, mirrored in Noma’s eyes when she straightened both their clothes. 

They settled down to sleep with Noma’s head resting on Alex’ shoulder, and the last thing he saw were her wings once again unfolding to shelter them both. In the morning, Furiad woke them with a bucket of cold water, eyes blazing angrily, but Alex just shrugged and helped Noma to her feet, readying himself for another day of hostility and Gabriel’s constant drilling. Back in Vega Claire was carrying his child, somewhere in the desert an archangel was hopefully healing, and Alex Lannon no longer felt alone. Maybe, as Michael had always said, he never had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, that was much sappier than I'd expected, but Noma sheltering Alex during the bombing in 2x01 just gave me the feels.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite caught up with season 2 yet, but if (or when) Alex, Noma and Michael come together again, I might be tempted to write a sequel. I also might write other Dominion fic, like pre-series Michael/Noma or Alex/Noma. We'll see. ;)


End file.
